


Miracle Man

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [18]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Miracle Man

"Sorry I'm late," Scully began, rushing up the front steps of her building to meet Mulder. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope, just a few minutes," he lied. In reality, he'd been sitting on the steps for nearly an hour when he spotted her car pull onto the street, at which time, he hastily got up and began ringing the buzzer for her apartment. He knew she had gone to church and then to brunch with her mother, but in his experience with mothers, you generally tried to get out of a situation like that as soon as possible. And as such he had arrived at her apartment early in preparation for her early return. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that the Scully family actually seemed to genuinely like each other. 

"My mom just kept going on and on about my brother's wedding," she explained as she unlocked the door. He followed her in and down the hall to her door, waiting patiently for her to unlock that one as well, and then following her into her apartment.

"When is the wedding?" he asked.

"Couple of months. Thankfully, because I have no dress yet, and haven't even looked at their gift registry. Have a seat," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into her bedroom. 

"Gift registry is such a weird concept," Mulder mused aloud as he took off his coat and set his files down on Scully's dining room table. "Why don't people just buy what they want and then ask people for the money afterwards. Seems a lot less demanding."

Scully reappeared, her church appropriate clothes now replaced with jeans and an over-sized Quantico sweatshirt. Mulder vaguely wondered if it was hers, or a remnant from a past relationship. "That takes all the mystery out of it though. Plus this way, it's like a competition to see who can get there first and buy all the cheapest things on the list."

Mulder laughed, "Is that your plan?"

"No, actually," she began, putting water in the kettle to boil, "my sister and I are going in together to get one of the big things on the list."

"Sounds ambitious. What are the big things? Car? House down payment?"

Scully turned to him, fixing her hair in a loose pony tail. "You're gonna be disappointed when you get married. More along the lines of place settings of china, expensive bedding you'd never buy for yourself, over-priced coffee makers and such."

Mulder turned up his nose, "Boring."

Scully couldn't agree more. Although she had never much considered it seriously, she assumed she'd get married some day. Unlike her sister however, she'd never been the type to plan out her own future wedding. And just listening to her mom go on about flowers and cake and nail polish shades to match the bridesmaids, her eyes glazed over. She supposed if she ever did get married, she'd just hand over all the planning duties to her mother. And maybe by then it would be acceptable to register for things like a new computer or a leather gun holster or extra life insurance. But even then, she knew her mother could easily take over that as well. When she had to furnish her apartment, most of that had been with gifts from relatives who were certain she'd never get married. Wedding gifts without the wedding--the catch being, she didn't get to pick them out herself. But she'd made it work, and replaced some things over the years. And she was more or less happy with what she saw when she looked around.

Mulder drew her back out of her thoughts, "Speaking of boring, how was church?"

He was chided with a look he ignored, and she answered as she poured their tea, "Catholic church is nearly identical every week."

"Why go every week then?" he asked, curious.

She sighed as she sat down, "There are things that differ: the readings are different; the homily is different; praying for sick parishioners and stuff like that." She looked up and could tell her explanation was falling on deaf ears. Mulder was looking at her, and in all honesty, probably taking in what she was saying. But had the same look on his face she was sure she had when her mother was talking about what kind of potatoes would be served at the wedding. "Anyway, it's not the same. I was being facetious."

Mulder nodded, "Well, you should have raised your hand and told them all about Samuel Hartley and his healing powers. I'm sure everyone would have gotten a kick out of that."

Scully didn't know how to take that little bit of humour. She and Mulder had both doubted Samuel's powers, but she knew Mulder kept having flashbacks of his sister, and that he ended up sympathizing with Samuel. His voice held a bitter note that she chose to ignore. He's not one for any organized religion, and she didn't think he was picking on her. He was just confused about his sister. "Let's just get these case notes done, shall we?" she asked lightly, over her cup of tea.

He considered her for a moment and then grinned, "Only if you promise we can watch The Exorcist after."

"Deal," she smiled.


End file.
